


Discoveries

by Joanne_c



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: Betty and Veronica are together, and a seemingly chance remark by Veronica gets Archie thinking in a new way about Reggie.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairy_tale_echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_tale_echo/gifts).



It all started at the prom. Well, technically it was after it. When Archie dropped Betty and Veronica off at Veronica’s house, he’d thought they were done for the night, and he and Reggie were heading for his place to sleep. Only he forgot his tux jacket, and it was a rental, so he got the limo driver to turn around, apologizing to Reggie, who rolled his eyes and nodded, curling back up into the seat. “Jus’ be quick,” he murmured when the car stopped.

Archie went inside, the door was still open, and he looked around, unable to find his coat. Then he went upstairs, thinking maybe Veronica had taken it up to her room for him. He couldn’t hear anything, so he opened her door, hoping she wasn’t asleep.

She definitely wasn’t. She was standing against the wall, moaning, and Betty had what looked like three fingers, knuckle deep inside her.

 _So that’s why she always stopped me at first base,_ he thought, then he coughed.

“Archie?” Veronica was in shock. “What are you doing here?”

He noticed Betty didn’t let up on her rhythm, finger-fucking Veronica as she turned to hear his explanation.

“I... my jacket,” he got out. Then, finally. “You two? How long?” Maybe it was just an experiment.

“Nearly a month,” Veronica gasped as Betty hit a sensitive spot. “We figured out... oh... that it wasn’t rivalry at all, but a mutual... don’t stop that, Betty... attraction. So we decided to see... mmmf... if it was more. It is.” Veronica’s body shook. “Maybe you and Reggie should talk. Never know what might happen... oh god, fuck, Betty!” she cried out, coming so hard, Archie could see the juices squirt from her.

“Your jacket’s hanging in the hall closet,” Betty said, calmly, and Archie knew in that moment, he had been meant to see this. He didn’t mind, and given all he’d put Betty through over the years, perhaps she deserved to pick how the reveal happened.

“I’ll leave,” Archie said. “And... I think it’s okay. I’ll call you both, later.”

“You do that,” Betty said. “I would like to be friends.”

“I would like to lick you,” Veronica whispered in her ear, but loud enough for Archie to hear. “So get on the bed, Betty.”

“Night girls,” Archie went out, and got his jacket. He was sure it wasn’t anything like that with him and Reggie, and damn had that been hot to see, too. Still, he had noticed the occasional extra long glance from Reggie... maybe in the morning they could talk, if he could get his head around it.

Of course, he didn’t, quite. Aside from sleeping, he was also not sure how to react to knowing his girlfriends preferred each other to him. The Reggie idea was probably a throwaway sex-brain idea from Veronica, surely she hadn’t been serious about it.

The next morning, he’d kidded around with Reggie and even called the girls, and he’d even managed not to blush at a few remarks from Veronica, though she had made one quite astute remark that he might relate to himself and Reggie if he thought about it. 

A few weeks later, he hadn’t tried to talk to Reggie. The girls still dated them, and a part of Archie was starting to think it had been some kind of detailed hallucination, or maybe the prom punch had been spiked.

Until he walked in on them again. Admittedly it wasn’t quite so blatant, and they were cuddling and kissing lightly, but still, he knew. Reggie came up behind him and he was braced for anger.

“How long have you known?” Reggie asked.

“Since prom,” Archie replied.

“Hah, they sat me down a couple days later and said they were together. Is that why you got so quiet prom night?” Reggie asked.

It was clear they hadn’t suggested anything to Reggie like they had to him, though. “Yeah,” Archie nodded.

He was thinking about it again. It wasn’t like he was gay, but then he hadn’t thought Betty and Veronica were either. He didn’t even know if they were gay or just together, really, and it didn’t matter.

Did it? He knew then, it didn’t. Not really. Not if they wanted it.

So the question was, what did he want?

A few nights later, he had a dream. Reggie was touching him, stroking his skin, and it was making him hard. He felt Reggie’s hand wrap around him, and he came, because dreams were often weird like that. He woke to find his sheets sticky. Not unusual, but to dream of a guy was less usual.

He called Reggie the next day, he might as well see if he’d wind up the target of ever more teasing, or if there was something there.

He got sodas and snacks ready, and soon Reggie was ringing the doorbell.

After handing Reggie a coke and some of the snacks, Archie drank his and ate a few chips.

Then he swallowed and plucked up his courage. “So, I didn’t tell you exactly how I found out about the girls. I went back to Ron’s, you remember that right?” At Reggie’s nod, he continued. “I found them together. You know, doing more than we saw.”

“Should I ask you for a touch by touch description?” Reggie asked with a grin.

He thought about it, about derailing the conversation. But he didn’t. “Later,” he said. “See, Ron said something. She said that their rivalry turned out to be more not knowing if they wanted to be each other or fuck each other,” which, admittedly, had happened during that call later, but it was better to say it than be completely accurate, he thought.

“Understandable,” Reggie said. “I’ve wondered that about us, a couple times, but you like girls.”

“So do you,” Archie pointed out, a bit shocked Reggie had brought it up, but then he’d said the part about girls right after, so maybe it was idle conversation.

“I’ve never been with a guy,” Reggie said.

“Me either,” Archie said. “Not sure I’ve ever wanted to.”

“Not sure?” Reggie picked up on that.

“Well, that was what Ron said. That maybe you and I...”

“Oh,” Reggie said, but he didn’t run off. “I’ve never thought about it much.”

“Should we pretend this conversation never happened?” Archie asked.

“I think that if you were bringing it up, and I mentioned it, we should at least talk about it,” Reggie said. “No expectations and if things don’t feel right? We can be friends.”

“Okay,” Archie said. “Have you ever even thought about being with me? At all?”

“If I was with a guy, it’d be you,” Reggie said, after thinking a little.

“Same here. I mean, I thought about Jug and like...” Archie shook his head. “Not in this world.”

“Yeah, I thought about Jason, and same,” Reggie said. “It would only be you.”

“We could try it,” Archie said. “I mean, we won’t know if we don’t try, will we?”

“Try what?” Reggie asked.

“Maybe just try things and if they feel wrong, talk about why?” Archie suggested.

“Where would we start?” Reggie asked.

“How about a kiss?” Archie moved closer and cupped Reggie’s cheek. The slight stubble felt different, but when he pressed his lips to Reggie’s, they felt so soft, and it felt right.

Reggie responded, his arms wrapping around Archie, and they kissed for a long time.

Eventually they separated.

“I liked it,” Archie said.

“Me too,” Reggie agreed.

“How about we go with this. Just see what we like and want to do, and stop when we don’t like it, to talk about why?” Archie suggested.

“Yeah, I think that’d be good,” Reggie agreed. “But just one thing.”

“What is it?” Archie asked.

“Kiss me again?”

That was a request Archie was happy to comply with.

It was the beginning, and they did have their hurdles, but they worked things out, together.


End file.
